Who said there was nothing more?
by Lerx
Summary: Can you imagine Tamsin (LG) at Howarts? I do. Rated T but who knows? :)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first story. English is not my first language, not even the second so there could (ans probably will) be mistakes, but I hope, you'll forgive me (and write me about it so I can correct them).

If there's anything, you'd like to tell me, how to improve my writing, I'll be glad for every response.

I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Who said there was nothing more?**

Tamsim was sitting in the classroom almost sleeping. She never understood, how could a class with such potential be so boooring. As she scanned her classmates, she considered them all to be just as ordinary, as possible. That's what she was thinking until she laid her eyes on one girl.

Apart from her long, dark brown curly hair she was as normal as the rest of their classes and yet, Tamsin froze still starring at the brunette.

Hermione looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her. Finding the Slytherin's bright blue eyes, she cloudn't help herself but gazed. It seemd like the time had stopped and she just blushed still not able to move her eyes. She couldn't say what was it, but Hermione felt some kind of.. vibrations? Or tension? It didn't matter, what mattered was, that all she wanted to do was.. She didn't even know, it just felt strange. Hermione of course knew the blonde girl, or to be specific, she had seen her a few times, in the Great Hall and so ,and she knew her name. But Tamsin looked like a true Slytherin, like she had been more, than the rest of the school, that she'd been the best. Besides, there was something scary about her.

The strange moment passed and both girls continued doing what they had done before (Hermione paying attention and Tamsin sleeping).

A couple hours later was Hermione distracted on her way do the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, you! Yes, that first-year. Come over here for a minute." said someone.  
When Hermione turned aroud, she saw Tamsin in an empty classroom.  
"Eh.. I don't want to be rude, but what do you want?"  
"Don't worry, I just need to talk to you for a bit. If I'm not mistaken, your name is Granger, is that right?" Hermione simply nodded "So, I've heard stuff about you..." started Tamsin with a devlish smile on her face.

The next morning Hermione woke up in her dormitory having no clue how she had got there. The last thing she remembered was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower after her dinner.

There were many attempts to find out, what had happened that night, but no one seemed to have any idea what to do. Apart from Tamsin of course, but she was happy with not being connected with that night. So it came, that after a few years, everybody gave up and even forgot about that empty space in young girl's memory.

* * *

Do you want it to continue? Please, let me know if there's someone reading it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, the golden trio is in the 6th grade.

"No, Harry, you have to do your homework yourself! The same stand for you, Ronald Weasley! How else would you two like to learn it?"

Both boys knew THAT there was clearly no point in arguing with Hermione while she was in the do-your-homework-yourselves mood. The brunette turned around and walked to the Great Hall for her dinner.

Unfortunetely, she never reached it, as she was suddenly grabbed out of the sight of anybody. Having her mouth clogged up by somebody's hand, she only heard a whisper:  
"Shh, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, OK? You just have to stay quiet. Got it?"  
Hermione slowly nodded.  
"OK, now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. Remember, don't scream, right?"

The brunette nodded again as the hand moved. Right then, she tried to trun around with her wand taken out, ready to cast a hex and surprise the attacker. Hovever, the other girl was faster and Hermione found herself leaned against a wall with another wand on her neck.

"You really can't learn from your mistakes, do you? It's not a good idea to curse me. It's time, my dear, to restore your memories.

It took Hermione several minutes to recognize her, because she had changed a lot during the years. This seventh-year Slytherin, that everybody was afraid of, was tall, athletic and with her blonde hair she was unbelievebly beautiful. Yet, there was something scary about her, though it was impossible to say why. Her eyes widened, as she remembered another part of the evening a couple years ago.

"Tamsin? Is that you?" gasped the brunette.  
"What do you think, little know-it-all? Who else should I be?"  
"Yeah, sorry. So what do you want?"  
"Well, I want you to do something and I'm sure you'll be able to manage. Let's find an empty classroom so I'll be able to explain it.

Later that day, both, Harry and Ginny recieved a short message:

**I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. G. COMMON ROOM, WAIT FOR ME.**  
**-H.**

After everybody else went to sleep, Hermione joined her friends with a serious look on her face.

"So what is it, Hermione? I hope you realize that we have a very important Quidditch match tomorow and need to sleep well, do you? We need to win against Slytherin!"  
"Trust me, if it's not important, I would wait till the morning. I've met someone-"  
"Oh, you have a boyfriend, don't you!" screamed Ginny "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
"Calm down, Gin, I don't have a boyfriend and trust me, right now I don't want any. Can we get to the point, please? So, today I was told to offer you something. It's supposed to be some kind of a deal, but I can't tell you, who offered it, because they wanted to stay anonymous, at least until you agree to meet them.

Thats about you. Now, Ginny, they wanted you there too, don't ask me why, because I don't know it, but it seemed that they had something important to tell you as well."

"So," started Harry "what do-"  
"Hey, wait there, why do they think that, they could have something to tell me? I don't need anyone's advices how to live my life!" interrupted him Ginny, trying to be though, but curiosity and jealousness sneaked into her voice.  
"Ginny, I really don't know, you'll have to find it out, OK? Now, please, let Harry ask, because it's up to him if something will happen."  
"Thanks, 'Mione. So, can you tell me, what's the offer?"

"Well. It seems there's a way to destroy Voldemost once and for all, but as I said before, it's not for free. You'd have to to something as well. The point is, that I dont know what is it, so you'll have to decide yourself wether to accept or not. That's all, I can tell you about it, I don't know anything more."

"Excuse me? To destroy Voldemort? Why didn't they say anything else earlier?"

"Don't ask me, Harry, as I said before, I don't know anything. I don't even have a way to contact them so if you want to know more, you'll have to decide and wait."

"But Hermione, isn't it impossible to kill Voldemort? I'm not a specialist, that shloud be Dumbledore, but don't you think that if there's a way to do it, he'll find it?" rised Ginny.

"I thought so, but.. I think we should give it a chance, imagine that we wasted a simple way to get rid of him."

"OK," said Harry "It's too late, already and we need to have some sleep, so I'll think about it. Good night lads, see you tomorow."

* * *

Once again, please, let me know what do you think about it. Should I continue writing this story?

New chapter is comming soon, maybe even today! Who's excited?


	3. Chapter 3

Im soo sorry I didn't update this earlier. I also wanted to post one a bit longer chapter today but then I decided to post it as two separate chapters so enjoy :)

* * *

As time had passed and nothing happened, Harry grew bit impatient. Though he had so much things to do, such as his homework, Quidditch practices and his *couhg* private lessons *cough* with the Headmaster. He couldn't get out of his mind that there's possibly a way to destroy his greatest enemy. He asked Hermione three times a day at the beginning, later only once a day if there was anything new, but she couldn't answer him.

One evening walked Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower after the dinner to finish her homework so she could have a free weekend. When someone grabbed her and dragged her to an empty classroom, she remembered last time this happened to her. This time she just smiled and let the other girl to get her where she wanted.

That was until Hermione found herself pressed against a wall with the blonde Slytherin standing way too close to her. Not only the other girl was too close, but Hermione had a really strange feeling. It was nothing she hadn't felt before, but this time it was quite different... Like she was hungry, but she wasn't.

"Oh, already feeling it, I assume, my dear Gryffindor, aren't you?" Tamsin stood there, still too close "I have more information for you. I won't ask, if he wants to know more, there's no way he wouldn't. So I want him to meet me tomorow at 10:00 in the Hog's Head. Tell him. And later, I'll need you and the Weasley girl, after he agrees with my conditions. Is that clear?" murmured the blonde as she leaned her face even closer and winked at Hermione.

WHAT?! Has she really winked at her? What's up with this school today? Besides, isn't she a Slytherin? None of that did matter though, because how the hell did she know? Nobody could tell her. And why does she even care if the tall blonde knows?

Having these thoughts Hermione reached the common room.

"Hey, 'Mione, anything new?" Asked Harry as usual. But this time, to his big surprise, Hermione did answer.

"Yeah, I might have something new. I'll tell you later, but Ron doesn't have to know."

"But why?"

"They didn't tell me, I don't know. But we might take Ginny instead. She's smart, kind and beautiful." 'What the...?!' the girl blushed 'Beautiful? Seriously, Hermione, right now? Stop!' "You know what I mean, don't you? She'd be perfect if we need help or a backup, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah," responded Harry curious what's going on "I guess you might be right. So, are you telling me something, or not?"

"Sorry. So, I'm supposed to tell you to come to Hog's Head at 10:00. She'll explain everyth-"  
oh crap. He shouldn't know she was a girl. "Harry, please, let's just go there to find it out and come back here."

"Good. Now I'm off to bed, you tell Ginny. Good night, Hermione." sad Harry and left.

* * *

I finally have an idea, where this could me going, so I hope I'll update it more often.

Please, review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I know this is short, but i think it's better as a separate chapter as it is in the past. Doesn't matter whenit exactly happens, let's say the GoF or OoTP :) Enjoy**

* * *

'What the hell is going on? Why did I react in such strange way to that girl? I know there's something odd with me lately, but I thought it was only about boys. But then, I caught myself starring at Ginny.. And both Patil twins. Yeah, maybe girl's aren't that bad.' That's, what she thought taking a bath in the Prefects bathroom. 'But on the other hand, haven't she had fun with all those boys? Harry and Ron had of course no idea, but every holiday she has had several... Let's call them boyfriends though she never loved any of them. But making out and so.. It was all great. However, none of them lasted long, not that she wasn't good in bed, but they seemed to be to weak for her. And she always wanted more.

Always.

Hermione's PoV

"Hey, 'Mione, come over here" 'What the hell? Where am I? Oh, the common room, right. Ginny's calling me to the dormitory. Shit. I know she's just a friend. Gosh, she's Ron's littl esister! He'd kill you, then ressurect you just to be able to kill you again! No! She's just your friend, remember. But her hair.  
Dakr red hair, so long and beautiful in the way it covers her neck and sometimes her face as well. Her face doesn't need to be covered, it's always beautiful. With those green eyes..

"Hermione, are you okay? What's up with your eyes? Did you use any spell or something to change their colour? I wouldn't mind, but wasn't your natural colour great? I mean, that blue is fine, but compared to your brown.. You know." shit. My eyes? Blue? What the hell? I need some time on my own to figure things out, I can't have her, or actually anyone else around right now. Gotta get out.

"Sorry, Gin, I don't have time, fot that" yeah, that was my plan, to run away, just like a true Gryffindor, I grabbed a few things from my room and turned to the door. " I gotta go, I'm sorry, I just..." my eyes flashed back brown again for a second.

"Oh, stop that shit, dear. We both know you just want to escape form me. I've heard rumours about people with those eyes. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet yourself. Nevermind, it's not my task. But," Ginny took a few steps towards Hermione, the brunette suddenly found herself pressed against a wall, "I won't let you escape so easily" said Ginny in a seductive voice "My dear, have you ever believed, you could avoid this? Really? I knew it, since the first time I met you." And she pressed her body to mine, her mouth was just about to touch mine...

Before Ginny had any other chance to say anything, her position had changed with mine and now the red head was between a wall and me... "You've gone too far." I smiled devilishly, as I pressed my lips against Ginny's. The read head was prepared for that as she reacted and kissed me back with all she had. But I wanted more. No, I needed. I licked Ginny's lower lip asking for entrance. As Ginny allowed, a war of dominance begun. Things have heaten up when Ginny pushed me away.

"Hermione, do you have any idea, why are you doing this?"

"Uhm.. Mainly because you're beautiful and hot as hell. What else do you want to know?"

"I thought you liked only guys.. Or I thought you thought so. Didn't you? Well, that doesn't matter, stop it. Until you figure out, what are you doing, I don't need this." She walked to the door: "Oh, and keep this as a secret, right? You don'd want any more problems as you'll have enough of them."

Before I could do anything, she slammed the door and left. I stood there, in the middle of our dormitory, completely speechless and confused. I just kissed a girl.. Not just any girl, I just kissed Ginny, my best friend. Ron's little sister. I'm sooo dead if he finds out. And she kissed me back. I didn't know she liked girls. Though any of that and my confusion about me maybe not being so straight, I felt stronger. Stronger than any of the boys could make me. Was it because Ginny is a girl? Or because she's a witch and all the magic stuff?

* * *

**I hope the next chapter will be longer and will move the story a bit. I'll try to update it next week again :)**

**Please, rewiew, let me know, what do you think about it!**


End file.
